


Petals of Gardenia

by SociallyUnacceptableOrb



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, This Was Going To Be Sad BUT NO SIR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyUnacceptableOrb/pseuds/SociallyUnacceptableOrb
Summary: "If I could marry anyone, I'd marry someone just like you."





	Petals of Gardenia

The Great Kabu’s shadow fell across the small village, blanketing it in darkness as the autumn sun began to peek over the horizon of the mountain range. The damage from the battle that occurred the previous night was still being cleaned up; even though the villagers had won, the invading monsters had torn through the town like a twister. And upon the porch of a small bed and breakfast, Garlude and Sarissa could only look out upon the destruction and all those helping to clean it up as they recuperated from the battle.

“Aren’t you two gonna help?” Dolly asked them as she fumbled with an armful of splintered wood. “We could always use an extra pair of hands, you know.”

“How about an arm and a leg?” Sarissa retaliated, motioning to her broken shin still in a cast. “Haven’t you ever heard of taking a breather?”

“Heroes don’t take breathers! It’s full steam ahead!” Dolly declared, and then proceeded to lose her grip on the rubble in her hands. She yelped as Jack came and quickly caught it before she would have needed her own leg in a cast. Sheepishly giggling, Doloire took a bit less of the pile from him and walked off as Sarissa and Garlude looked on, bemused.

“Dolly, never change,” Sarissa mumbled warmly, getting back to her book. Without looking up, she nudged Garlude with her good leg and said “I kinda worry about her, to be honest. I get that she’s passionate about a lot, but I just don’t wanna see her getting hurt, is all.”

“Well, she’s always got you and Jack to keep her steady.” Garlude chuckled, watching both she and Jack walk over to Meta Knight, the spherical swordsman reducing all of their debris to kindling. “He’s good for her.”

“Please,” Sarissa rolled her eyes. “She settled for Jack cause when she got ported off to the big city, every other guy’s brains melted outta their heads every time they so much as looked at a girl!”

“Oh, Sara, Sara, Sara, will you respect me another day?” Jack called from just within earshot.

“It’s a compliment, numbnuts! She dodged a bullet marrying you!” Sarissa calls back.

“I’ve just been so used to you insulting me, I’d forgotten you knew what a compliment was!” he joked. Both women laughed and Garlude leaned back in her chair. The lavender-haired woman brushed one of her bangs out of her face and watched Sarissa continue with her reading.

“You know,” Garlude begins, and Sarissa’s gaze briefly darts over to her. “If I could marry anyone, I'd marry someone just like you.”

Sarissa snickers. “Now you’ve  _really_  lowered your standards.”

Garlude shook her head. “No. I mean it.”

Sarissa tenses and looks up from her book. “You’re serious.”

“Why not?” Garlude said with a shrug. “We’ve known each other for years.” Garlude had never thought herself as a dashing romantic, nor did she ever ordinarily consider the concept of romance all that beneficial. Sarissa, along with her ubiquitous presence and drive, seemed to be an exception to that rule.

“Right,” She clapped her book shut and straightened up from her reclining position. “So, what? The second you and yours grind Nightmare’s ass into stardust, you’re gonna come back here, sweep me off my feet into your loving arms, and ride off into the sunset with me?”

“Well, not immediately!” Garlude cried. “I’d give you a head’s up.”

“At least take me out to dinner first.”  Sarissa says with a wink.

The women’s flirting doesn’t seem to go beyond that line, as Garlude gets too flustered to continue, and Sarissa doesn’t push it any further, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. Eventually, Garlude gets up and joins her fellow warriors and the rest of the townspeople in rebuilding. There’s one thing of note to happen at the end of the day: she’s given a ring as a token of appreciation from one of the locals. It's small, none too fancy, but the small, glittering opal in the center is mesmerizing.

She thinks she has an idea of just who to give it to.

**Author's Note:**

> Should this belong in Kirbits and Pieces? Probably. Am I going to put it there? No.
> 
>  
> 
> Was this extremely self-indulgent? YOU BETCHA.


End file.
